The present invention relates to a deceleration device for a submunition in which a cartridge releasably attached to the submunition unit includes an auxiliary parachute and a rotation parachute, with the auxiliary parachute being connected to the cartridge and the rotation parachute being connected to the submunition unit.
In order to decelerate submunition projectiles ejected rearwardly from a spin stabilized carrier projectile, it is known to provide a deceleration device which is disposed at the tail of the submunition projectile and is activated by the ejection process to decelerate the submunition projectile.
The deceleration device may include a cartridge, which is releasably fastened to the tail of the submunition unit, accommodates an auxiliary parachute and a rotation parachute, with the auxiliary parachute being connected to the cartridge and the rotation parachute being to the submunition unit whose tail end constitutes the bottom of the cartridge. The purpose of the auxiliary parachute is to prevent a collision between the rotation parachute and the cartridge. However, in spite of shielding effects caused by the rotation parachute, the simultaneous activation frequently results in a collision between the cartridge and the rotation parachute.